Par Folie, Pour Toi
by Aeryane
Summary: Il l'avait retrouvé oui, mais pour peu... Car Sasuke était mort, définitivement mort, seulement maintenu en vie par la folie... Est-ce certain ? - Deathfic, court OS, SasuNaru - Ah, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose... Trop court pour faire un bon résumé !


Yo, les gens ! C'est **Aeryane**, pour vous servir ! Alors alors...

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, blablabla... je n'ai aucun droit sur Sasuke et Naruto -sauf les martyriser, bien entendu !

Pas de bêta, je me débrouille toute seule... Par contre saluez **Milerkune**, qui consens à lire ce qu'imagine mon esprit malade ! Beaucoup de courage il lui fait pour cette tâche !

Sinon, quoi dire... Jusque là, je n'avais pas été tellement active, et je le regrette. J'ai eu de nombreux problèmes de santé, et des problèmes avec les cours, etc., bref, c'était hard pour moi ces derniers temps.

Mais j'ai décidé de me reprendre, et de faire quelques OS !

Enfin, assez tergiverser...

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Par Folie, Pour Toi

« Encore, _encore_. »

Plongeant ses mains immaculées dans le sang s'échappant de ses propres plaies, le jeune homme riait. Oh, il ne riait pas de joie mais de folie. C'était pourtant un rire amer, sans réel amusement. Et son immense sourire, déformant ses traits fins et délicats dignes d'un ange, montrait sa folie à peine contenue.

« J'en veux _encore_. »

Son rire se muait en gémissements incontrôlés. Dans des mouvements précipités, désordonnés, il portait à ses lèvres tremblantes ses mains souillées de son sang, d'un rouge si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir pour un œil inattentif. La respiration forte, emprunte d'une excitation malsaine, il enroulait son insolente langue rosée autour de ses doigts, tâchant son visage presque féminin de rouge.

« Sasuke… »

Le jeune fou, perdu dans son plaisir masochiste, levait ses yeux comme deux perles noires vers l'importun osant interrompre sa douloureuse activité. Même en étant aussi faible, démuni, nu face à son ennemi, son rival, il ne se départissait pas de son sourire fou, prenant néanmoins son éternel regard hautain, jouant de ses longs cils noirs.

« Sasuke, Sasuke… »

L'intrus murmurait le nom du jeune fou comme un mantra, ses orbes célestes parcourant le corps agenouillé à ses pieds. Il la savait, il savait sa folie. Il connaissait tout de lui. Il avait été tout pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps, après tout ce temps à l'avoir cherché, à l'avoir supplié, il s'était résigné.

« Sasuke, qu'as-tu fait… »

Il s'était résigné à ce que son ami, son amant, son amour, ait préféré la folie pour compagne plutôt que lui. Mais aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui… Il contemplait son corps sanglant, certainement déjà mort, seulement porté par la folie. Il devrait penser à la remercier ainsi, grâce à elle, il avait pu le revoir.

« Reste… Reste encore un peu… »

C'était une supplique, murmurée d'une voix rauque, où les sanglots étaient présents. Il tombait à genoux, face à lui, son bas trempant dans le sang de sa Némésis. Oui, il s'était résigné. Mais il le voulait, égoïstement, encore un peu… Juste pour lui. Ses yeux étaient secs cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il ne regardait pas les blessures ouvertes il ne voyait pas le sang maculant son aimé il ne sentait pas le froid de la pierre sous lui. Tout ce qui lui importait était ses yeux.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me voies ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Autrefois, elle n'avait servie qu'à sangloter. Cela faisait longtemps, oui. Il s'était résigné mais il voulait savoir. Savoir qu'il était encore là pour lui, et pas seulement pour sa folie. Les perles noires se noyaient dans celles d'un bleu incroyable, mais pourtant elles ne semblaient le voir.

« Je… Je comprends… »

D'une main douce, la peau hâlée tranchant nettement avec celle blafarde du mourant, il caressait un côté du visage à moitié couvert de sang frais. Il cherchait, en vain, une trace de son ancien rival, ennemi, ami. Les orbes sombres ne bougeaient plus, les doux cheveux noirs étaient rêches.

« Sa… Sasuke..? »

Les mains poisseuses d'un sang commençant à sécher étaient inertes, posées sur les cuisses blanches. Les plaies béantes à l'abdomen du jeune fou ne délivraient plus du précieux liquide vital. Précipitamment, le blond portait son autre main au visage du corbeau, en tremblant.

« Non… »

Il appuyait son front contre celui qu'il avait pourchassé durant tant d'années. De près, il avait l'impression de voir un voile sur les yeux tant aimés. Il voulait seulement pleurer, encore. Abandonner, encore. Mourir, encore. Cela faisait du temps, qu'il n'entendait plus la respiration lourde de l'autre par contre, la sienne était parfaitement audible, seul son résonnant dans le vide de la grotte.

« Non ! »

Il voulait seulement savoir… Qu'il n'avait pas été qu'un jouet… qu'un aveugle… qu'un idiot… qu'un _usurakontashi_… Son expression était suppliante. C'était comme s'il pleurait, sans larmes. Comme s'il sanglotait, sans bruits. Sa vue se brouillait, étrangement. Il était passé dans un état second.

« Je voulais juste… être aussi bien que toi, Sasuke. »

Il l'avait dit. Il n'était pas soulagé Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Enfin, il serrait le corps sans vie dans ses bras puissants, il le serrait à briser les os fragiles. Enfin, il hurlait. Il hurlait pour lui, pour eux, pour tous. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour relâcher délicatement le cadavre gracile.

Il ne pouvait plus parler.

Le blond déposait sa veste sur le corps de son ami, d'un geste tendre. Il ne pouvait plus faire son deuil. Il l'avait fait il y a des années. Il souriait, même. Posant la main au-dessus des yeux noirs, il hésitait. Changeant d'avis, il se penchait, et embrassait les lèvres froides, rougissant de sang ses propres lèvres.

Il n'avait même plus la force de se recueillir.

Il inspirait, profondément. L'endroit était calme, mais l'air portait des relents de mort, de souffrance, de folie. Il s'allongeait à ses côtés. Contemplant le plafond irrégulier de pierre, il laissait le froid insinuer ses membres, son cœur. Il fermait les yeux.

Il ne vit pas la larme solitaire couler sur la joue creuse, soulignée par un rayon de lune. Il sentit la main glacée se glisser dans la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regardait le sourire sincère, pur, innocent, s'épanouir sur les traits reposés de son ange. Et il l'entendit, parfaitement, son dernier souffle, son dernier soupir…

« _Naruto… _»

* * *

So, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Oui, je sais, je suis folle, c'est trop sympa !

Sinon, plus sérieusement, il y a un joli cadre permettant de m'informer de ce que vous en avez pensé !

Alors, oui, je sais que ce mini-OS comporte un grand nombre de répétitions, mais je suis claquée, et j'ai juste eu un élan d'inspiration. Et non, je ne le recorrigerais pas. Déjà que j'ai pas le temps pour mes titanesques dossiers, alors réécrire un mini-OS... Peut-être, dans 5-6 ans. Oui, dans 5-6 ans je l'aurais oublié. C'est bien pour ça que je le dis. :P

Enfin, bref, bonne continuation, et...

**REVIEWS !**


End file.
